¿Resident Devil?
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Dante se queda dormido por un rato y despierta en una ciudad infestada de zombis ¿que demonios le espera? crossover xD *Pronto Actualización*
1. Prologo

¡Hola! a mis queridos y queridas lectoras xD, vuelvo con otro nuevo fic, subnormal como siempre, u.u si lo se que decepción, jaja bueno esta vez hice una loca y extraña combinación de mis 2 sagas favoritas :D Devil May Cry y Resident evil, ¡si!, se me ocurrio cuando estaba en el baño xDDDD, bueno esto es el prologo... pronto subiré los demás ._. claro si gusta la historia. También quiero dar un aviso a las y los que siguen mis fics: ¡Let's Rock Vergil! y ¡DMC in the School!, debo pedirles disculpas porque hasta dentro de una semana mas o menos podre subir los siguientes capis... ¬¬ es que estos fines de semana debo hacer unos exámenes así que paciencia y porfis perdón bueno sin mas tatatan...

Disclaimer: ni Devil May Cry ni Resident evil me pertenecen, solo hago este fic por diversion y sin fines de lucro bla, bla

¡Let's read!

* * *

¿Resident devil…?

Prologo

Nuestro conocido, holgazán y despreocupado Dante, se encuentra como de costumbre en el Devil May Cry, sin ningún trabajo, con suerte tiene uno a la semana, sentado con los pies sobre la mesa y la revista en su cara, pensando y pensando que un cambio a su rutinaria vida no le vendría mal, algo como cazar zombis en vez de demonios… se preguntaran ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué Dante piensa esto?, fácil, ha estado leyendo sobre la saga de Resident evil xD, y se le metió en la cabeza que le gustaría un trabajo así, bastante loco, aunque a mí también me gustaría… pero las cosas no pasan con solo desearlas ¿no?, mientras continua con su berrinche, sin darse cuenta los ojos comienzan a pesarle, el sueño gana esta batalla… no pasan más que unos cuantos minutos cuando todo un alboroto se escucha, gritos, disparos, explosiones, olor a carne quemada y muerta. Ni siquiera Dante es capaz de soportar todo esto para seguir durmiendo, en cuanto abre los ojos, lo primero que observa es:

-Una chica parada frente en lo que era su puerta moviéndose de forma extraña

-La calle hecha un desastre

Lo primero que pasa por la mente de nuestro valeroso héroe es… intoxicación por alimentos, pero al ver que esa chica luce real, y no como un efecto secundario de la intoxicación, decide ver qué demonios pasa

-em, oye amiga, ¿se te ofrece algo?, el baño esta allá atrás…- dijo acercándose lentamente a la chica, la cual solo emitía unos gruñidos, sin tiempo a nada la chica se abalanza hacia el albino tratando de morderle directo al cuello -¿Qué carajo?- exclamo empujándola, rápidamente tomo a Ebony y sin escusas disparo…

El disparo fue bastante certero, la chica no volverá a moverse… ni hacer nada, Dante estaba algo sorprendido, en shock, nunca le había disparado a ningún humano, pero esta joven no parecía humana. Dante miro el rostro de la chica el cual estaba desfigurado, la chica desprendía un olor a putrefacción, que humanamente no es posible, no habían pasado ni 2 segundo desde que le disparo como para que oliera de esa forma, aun en shock Dante tomo su característica gabardina roja, sus pistolas y confiable espada, salió tranquilamente del lugar, todo lucia destruido, autos chocados, cuerpos, sangre… la pizzería con nuevo menú xD, en fin, mas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Dante, ¿Cuánto tiempo se durmió para que pasara todo?, ¿Cómo le iba hacer si la pizzería estaba destruida?, ¿Vergil tenía que ver en esto?, sin tiempo para explicaciones, se adentro en la ciudad, en cada esquina, baño público, edificio salían zombis, ¡si! Zombis, Dante creyó o que era un mago o que deberás cruzo la dimensión paralela… mientras se deshacía mas fácilmente de estos nuevos enemigos que de los demonios escucho el ruido de una motocicleta, cuando volteo una chica de cabello castaño, una blusa tipo strapples (creo se llama así xD) celeste, una falda negra con una blusa blanca amarrada a su cintura y botas marrones, baja de la motocicleta, mientras le apuntaba con una pistola

-¿Quién demonios eres?- demando la castaña

-uh… baby, mmm soy quien tú quieras que sea…- exclamo Dante coqueteando sutilmente como solo él lo sabe hacer xD

-q-que, oye no estoy para bromas…- exclamo enojada y algo ruborizada por el comentario de Dante

-jeje, hoy parece el día de los inocentes, porque no hace mucho estaba en mi oficina descansando tranquilamente, y de pronto ocurrió esta locura…- dijo mientras guardaba sus pistolas

-¡alto!, ¿eres de Umbrella cierto?-

-Um… ¿que?, oye cariño, yo soy caza demonios y no sé qué diablos está pasando-

-¿caza demonios?, estas de broma cierto, te acaban de dejar salir de la clínica de enfermos mentales… estas en Raccoon City, y acaba de ocurrir un brote de T-Virus, la ciudad está infestada de zombis…-

-ok…- dijo Dante con una expresión de, como cuando vamos al doctor y nos dicen que nos van a inyectar xD

La mujer simplemente lo ignoro, subió a su moto y comenzó acelerar, Dante aun con cara de WTF?, decidió ir tras esta extraña mujer…

* * *

bueno como allá arriba mencione xD es el prologo T_T y fue lo que me dio tiempo de escribir... me gusto imaginar a Dante con los de RE, jaja coqueteandole a Jill en la cara de Chris :P bueno como dije esperen los capis de mis otros fics como de este, plis perdón por tardar tanto ¬¬ pero los exámenes que debo hacer son muy rudos... bueno muchos deben de entender xD Yukari, Sarah, Sofi y Lila si leen este fic por favor disculpar el retraso... -_-u bueno sin mas que agregar

Catch you later ;D


	2. Cap 1 Raccoon City

Hola! xD al fin volvi con el primerísimo capitulo de este crossover xDDDD bueno siento haberme tardado T_T es que no sabia que escribir y bueno ya me inspire y aquí esta x3 aqui ya va un poco mas de humor xD que había puesto que tendría y el otro como que no salio tan gracioso ._. pero bueno espero les guste como quedo :D

**sofi wesker: **gracias sofi xD aquí esta espero te guste

**futon roxas: **gracias! me alegra que te gustara y pareciera interesante (ya te había dado las gracias por mp pero otra vez no esta mal xD) yo tambien me imagino a Dante coqueteando con las chicas jaja a como es nuestro rojito :3

**khanauzumaki:** gracias como te había dicho por MP, mas sugerencias alguna ayudita me caería bien, espero y te guste como quedo este capi ;3

**diego: **gracias! jaja creí que ya no te vería por estos lares xDDD bueno gracias por los reviews, el del diario fue bastante emotivo lo se hasta a mi me dio tristeza u.u bueno te invito a leer mi otro fic de resident, Hunter, a ver que opinas ;D espero y te guste como quedo este primer capi

bueno sin mas que agregar (joder xD)

¡Let's read!

* * *

**Cap 1. Raccoon City…**

La ciudad estaba completamente destruida, mientras Dante miraba el lugar tratando de asimilar lo que la chica de hace un momento le había dicho, no terminaba de entender qué demonios estaba pasando, esto le recordaba el incidente con su hermano Vergil, salvo que fueron demonios y no zombis malolientes lo que lo ocasionaron.

La castaña por su lado, decidió subir a su motocicleta e irse, después de todo el albino tenia con que defenderse, y como no con semejante espada… lo miro por unos segundos al ver que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos o dormido con los ojos abiertos, simplemente encendió el motor y se marcho, Dante continuaba pensando si era alguna clase de mago o algo… finalmente noto que la chica se había alejado bastante pero para un caza demonios como el no sería problema, acomodo a Rebellion en su espalda y con ambas armas en sus manos, dio unos cuantos pasos para tomar algo de velocidad, sin mucho esfuerzo logro alcanzar la motocicleta.

-hey, espera cariño- exclamo sonriendo

-¿¡Qué!- respondió la castaña tratando de no perder el control del transporte, mirando la gran hazaña del peliblanco decidió detenerse -¿Cómo me alcanzaste?-

-pues corriendo, no es nada, eso debo hacerlo todos los días en mi trabajo- respondió jugueteando con sus pistolas

-lo sabia…eres como el, si estas de parte de Umbrella ¿no?- reclamo la chica

-¿Umbrella?, otra vez la burra al trigo, no sé qué demonios pasa, aunque he de admitir que es interesante y no sé dónde demonios estoy, porque que yo recuerde mi ciudad no tenia ese cartel con una sombrilla rojo con blanco- dijo mirando extrañado dicho cartel

-ok…- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente –te lo repetiré por última vez… ¡estás en Raccoon City en una epidemia zombi!- grito la castaña con todas sus fuerzas

-temí que dijeras eso, esto tiene que ser un chiste, vamos si es flash prank ¡ya caí!, las cámaras donde están-

-ya en serio, deberás no te golpeaste con algo-

-no que recuerde… es que como hare mi trabajo ¬¬ si nadie me va pagar…-

-pagar, lo de exorcista era verdad-

-no exorcista, caza demonios que es muy diferente, además no me puedo acercar a las iglesias- exclamo cruzando los brazos, mientras la castaña le miraba arqueando una ceja

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé, la última vez que acompañe a Patty a una, sentí un extraño escalofrío y luego el padre comenzó a lanzarme agua bendita gritando mil padres nuestros…-

-b-bueno como sea, ya que me estas retrasando que piensas hacer-

-mmm me suena a una cita, pues planeaba ver como regresaba a mi dimensión o despertaba si esto era un sueño-

-bien como ninguna de ella se va cumplir acompáñame a la comisaria- dijo haciendo una seña de que la siguiera -seguro me van a odiar por llevar a un desequilibrado…- susurro la castaña

-cool, am seguro no querrás usar tu motocicleta…- dijo el albino señalando a cierto individuo haciendo pedacitos la moto de la chica

-¿¡qué demonios!-

En cuanto volteo a mirar, se llevo la gran sorpresa de quien estaba tras su pobre transporte, la conocida y temible B.O.W, la más fea, agresiva y sádica de todas…

-¡S.T.A.R.S!- creo que ya quedo claro quién es xDDD

-¡ah!, creí que lo había perdido-

Sin dejar que la pobre chica terminara de agregar algo mas, Nemesis tomo lo que quedaba de la moto y la lanzo en dirección del cazador y la policía, Dante reacciono cargando a Jill, dando un salto y apuntándolo con Ivory, abrió fuego pero el bow solo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, cuando el peliblanco pudo posicionarse detrás de un auto la castaña se aparto rápidamente disparando su Beretta

-y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el albino divertido disparando sus armas

-ah, Jill Valentine…- respondió la mujer algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero improvisado

-mmm me agrada, y tu amigo… ¿Qué con él?-

-amigo, es un arma bio organica, tenemos que irnos no me queda munición y el no es precisamente fácil de derrotar-

-ah… pero la fiesta apenas empieza- exclamo enfundando a Rebellion

-¿pero qué vas hacer?- grito observando como el albino se dirigía de frente al temible Nemesis

Dante comenzó a lanzar cortes certeros en el cuerpo del bow, Nemesis detenía uno que otro golpe y lanzaba golpes y trataba de atrapar al albino, de pronto Dante dio un gran salto detrás de Nemesis dando un gran corte en la espalda de este

-jaja ¿qué?, tan rápido te rindes, pensé que me divertirías mas grandote…-

Jill permanecía boquiabierta no solo por el tamaño de la espada de Dante, sino por enfrentarlo cara a cara sin un arma de fuego, ahora pensaba que ella era la desequilibrada mental, el mencionado se acerco posando su espada en el hombro, la castaña simplemente se levanto e indico el camino que debían seguir, mientras se acercaban a la dicha comisaria Dante tarareaba la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas, Devil's never cry xD.

Al fin llegaron a la comisaria, Dante pensaba porque diablos una comisaria sería tan grande, es más grande que su local incluso… bueno ignorando esto entraron siendo recibidos por el conocido corazón de pollo, en otras palabras, Brad Vickers

-¡Oh no, alerta!, no quiero morir…- gritaba el castaño mientras corría en círculos, mientras Dante y Jill lo miraban como: que subnormal y deseo matarlo…

-¡Brad!, soy yo, hombre que molesto…-

-¡Jill!, gracias al cielo y el, ¿Quién es?-

-un zombie…- se burlo Dante

-¿deberás?- pregunto con sus ojos brillantes

-¡no!, soy una actriz porno…-

-*o* wooo…-

-¡ya!, par de payasos…-

Al fin entraron, luego de recorrer los típicos pasillos llegaron a la oficina stars, en su interior estaban los conocidos Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers y de invitado Carlos Oliveira, cuando entraron todos clavaron su mirada en el pobre Dante, el cual estaba pensando si era muy atractivo o tenía un mono en la cara…

-ya volvi, asi y traje a un ¿ciudadano?, la cosa fue que el extermino a Nemesis

-¿¡que!- gritaron al unísono rodeando al albino

-¿y ahora?- exclamó el mencionado, deseando despertar rápido de lo que él cree es una pesadilla…

* * *

Bueno hasta aca el primer capitulo, espero les guste como quedo y bueno se que preguntaran Leon, Trish, Vergil, Lady? pues dentro de poco sabran de ellos x3 que apenas comienza esta extraña historia xDDDD, bueno algo que si debo aclarar es que me se al derecho y al revés la historia de resident, pero como este es un fic y para que se acomode pues decidí distorsionar un poquito la historia.

Bueno pronto subiré los capítulos de mis otros fics xD

Catch you later x3


	3. Cap 2 ¿Nuevo Trabajo?

Hola! xD después de un buen tiempo sin actualizar este fic :B ya vuelvo con el segundo capitulo -_- seee aparte de la flojera, falta de inspiración .-. pero ya al fin xD realmente escribir este capitulo se me hizo divertido, como saben me gusta escribir comedia y aunque en momentos el fic es serio no pierdo ganas de poner algo divertido, para mi eso lo hace mas interesante y gustoso de leer (?) o solo soy yo xD en fin :B espero les guste y ahora a contestar reviews :3

**diego: **xD eso se me ocurrió por obviamente la naturaleza de Dante xD de solo imaginármelo en una iglesia asdasdsa fail! espero te guste :B

**enzo benitez: **D: no me he olvidado de ti bro (actitud Dante :B) asdadsa gracias que bueno que te gusto *-* ._. y perdón pero a veces me entra el bloqueo ¬¬ y es una mierda xD de hecho que Ver sama va a salir o sí ewe y ni te imaginas con quien asasfsafas no spoileo mas :B ¬¬ esa mierda de DmC debe morir T-T como los cagan así?

**kentanaka1350: **.-. y eso que no has leído mis otros fics (?) xD pues mis dos sagas favoritas de una u otra forma iban a terminar mezcladas :B asdasdsa en fin espero te guste ;3

Sin joder mas xD

Let's read!

* * *

**Cap. 2 ¿Nuevo trabajo?**

Al fin nuestro carismático y amado albino había llegado a su destino, bueno no exactamente el que buscaba, pero no tenía más opción que ir con la castaña si quería encontrar una… "racional" explicación xD después de luchar contra Nemesis, ya estaban en un lugar por decirlo así mas seguro, el problema ahora son las nuevas caras que Dante debe conocer y aliarse para entender todo lo que ocurre.

-Déjame ver si entendí Jill…- decía Chris con una enorme vena en su frente xD claramente celoso del cazador -¡el mato así como si nada a Nemesis!-

-Sep ¬¬ como quieres que lo diga, fue extraño porque lo acabo rápidamente- respondió la castaña sentándose cómodamente

-¡Increíble!- exclamaba Rebecca con un fondo rosado .-.

-No es increíble y si es una bow, gastamos mucha munición hiriendo a Nemesis y él lo mato así nomas-

-Nah xD eso no es nada en mi trabajo cotidiano debo liquidar cosas mas feas y grandes que esa- interrumpió el albino sonriente –por cierto… ¿tienen pizza?-

-Oye esto es prácticamente un apocalipsis zombie y preguntas por pizza- reclamo Barry mientras Chris asentía dicha y correcta observación

-¬¬ Tienen un jodido lanzacohetes y no tienen pizza e.e genial…- exclamo el rojito tirando a Brad de su asiento y echándose él allí

-El anciano tiene razón- agrego Carlos jugando en su computadora

-¡¿Anciano?! Que tenga el pelo blanco y 2430 años no significa que estoy viejo, estoy en mi apogeo de adolescencia- se defendió recibiendo la mirada de todos excepto de Rebecca que estaba mas concentrada en sacarle fotos xDDD -¿Qué, dije algo raro?-

-¬¬ Jill… en serio es seguro que él se quede con nosotros- reclamo Redfield

-Ya Chris, él es bastante fuerte y nos puede dar una mano para salir de esta, además es un civil y tenemos el deber de rescatarlo- defendió la castaña –como sea y alguna novedad-

-Antes de proseguir, no nos has dicho tu nombre- exclamo Rebecca sonrojada dándole un vaso de agua al buen Dante

-Ah mis disculpas nena- exclamo el albino guiñándole coquetamente el ojo, provocando que la castaña casi de desangrara -mi nombre es Dante-

-Un placer, Barry Burton-

-Carlos Oliveira xD el sexy latino- exclamo el moreno haciendo reír a todos por tan necesitada información

-Claro… lo tendré presente para nuestra cita amor- respondió sarcásticamente Dante con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Brad Vickers-

-Grr… Chris Redfield…-

-Mmm y tu babe ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-R-Rebecca Chambers- respondió totalmente sonrojada la castaña

-Bueno, bueno e.e podemos avanzar o van a ligar- reclamo Jill tomando los informes

-Oigan no es por hacerlos perder mas el tiempo, pero me parece algo raro que estén tan tranquilos como si fuera un día de trabajo cualquiera… afuera hay zombies ¿Por qué aun no han escapado?- pregunto el albino jugueteando con sus pistolas

-Crees que jugamos genio, sabemos perfectamente lo que pasa, pero estamos en una misión especial de poder robar información de Umbrella para sacarlo a la luz, el problema es que debieron haberse enterado antes de tiempo y provocaron el escape y propagación del virus- respondió Redfield sacando unos documentos -antes de poder irnos debemos obtener esa información… por cierto ¿tu quien demonios eres y para quien trabajas?-

-Oh si crees que trabajo para esa tal Umbrella pierde cuidado, trabajo de caza demonios y para mi mismo nomas y hasta donde sé la palabra Umbrella en mi universo solo significa el temita de Rihana- exclamo el albino poniendo sus pies en el escritorio y poniéndose una revista en el rostro (su típica forma de echarse un sueñito xDDD) –xD hablen todo lo que quieran y avísenme si algo interesante pasa- decía agitando la mano

-o_o Rihana existe en nuestro mundo…- exclamo Oliveira

-¬¬ Supongo que la mierda se comparte aquí y en Chechenia en fin… si me permiten polis voy a dormir- exclamo acomodándose por ultima vez

-*o* Es tan moe…- exclamo Rebecca recibiendo un sape por parte de Jill

-e_e Bien ahora que el cosplayer se durmió continuamos-

-Sí xD bueno si queremos obtener la información de Umbrella debemos adentrarnos en su laboratorio subterráneo- exclamo Barry mostrándole en la pantalla el mapa que habían conseguido -el problema es la cantidad de zombies y bows por la ciudad-

-Pero… podríamos usar el pasadizo ¿no?- añadió Carlos mostrando dicho camino

-Ese es el problema, necesitamos una llave para poder abrir la puerta- agrego Chris

-Diablos… tenemos que ir a buscar una bendita llave y donde se supone que se encuentra- exclamo Jill recostándose en el escritorio

-En la torre Saint Michael…- respondió Barry entregándole una nota

-¡¿Qué?! La Torre Saint Michael esta demasiado lejos y no poseemos tanta munición para hacer tal viaje-

-Creo que ya lo tengo…- exclamo Chris con una siniestra sonrisa -según nos dijiste el derroto a Nemesis ¿no?-

-Sí, así fue y utilizo una enorme espada-

-¿Esta?- pregunto Brad sosteniendo a Rebellion

-Bingo… tenemos quien nos haga el favor de ir por la llave- dijo el castaño acercándose al pobre Dante -despierta dormilón…- exclamo tirando la silla y Dante con ella

-¡Eh con una mierda estaba a mitad de un gran sueño! ¬¬ desconsiderado…- refunfuño el peliblanco haciendo berrinche

-Te tenemos un trabajo- añadió Chris

-Dante realmente necesitamos tu ayuda ahora tu eres parte del equipo – le siguió Barry sonriendo inocentemente

-…Dejen el mensaje después del tono… tiiiiii- dicho esto el rojito se acurruco para seguir durmiendo

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!- gritaron al unísono lanzando al albino fuera de la comisaria rodeada de zombies, cerberus, cuervos etc. xD

-._. Oh vamos de veras planean dejar afuera al pobre y sexy civil desarmado- refunfuño Dante tratando de entrar

-¬¬ Sí…- respondió Jill por unos altavoces acto seguido le lanzaron las armas al pobre albino

-Por Dios que nenas e.e- se quejo Dante sintiendo algo extraño en su parte trasera xD -WTF?- grito percatándose de una manada de cerberus y uno olfateándolo de paso, una manada de zombies y una orda de cuervos -O_O ok… hasta para mí esto es mucho… ¬¬ BUENO DEJENME ENTRAR Y HARÉ EL ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO- termino cediendo el pobre rojito

-Perfecto… vez que no cuesta nada decir que sí…- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña abriendo las puertas

Dante entro y se encontró con todo el grupo de policías con un equipo de comunicación, Chris y Barry se encargaban de acomodarlo mientras el pobre albino pensaba que este chantaje era peor que el que le hacían Trish y Lady juntas.

-Bien este es el plan- exclamo dándole un mapa -debes llegar a la Torre Saint Michael y conseguir esta llave, en el camino habrá algunos impedimentos pero confió plenamente en que podrás con ellos…- añadió Jill tocando el hombro del albino

-¬¬ Igual cobrare caro por esto, como sea terminare esto rápido…- dijo tomando a Rebellion y acomodándola en su espalda junto a sus confiables Ebony & Ivory

-Espera, iras con un compañero- dijo Chris empujando a Brad –buena suerte compañeros-

-O_O ¡¿Qué?!- grito el corazón de pollo corriendo en círculos

-Esto no podría ser peor…- susurro Dante tapando su rostro… esperando despertar de esta horrible pesadilla…

* * *

Hasta acá xDDD ya se que dirán e_e deberían quemar las escuelas ok no :B que continuación mas bizarra y loca, pero vale la pena xD realmente me rei escribiendo esto ¬¬ pobre Dante lo chantajean como quieren y ahora termino con trabajo nuevo xDDDD bueno aclarando nuevamente ¬¬ yo me sé la historia de resident evil al derecho y al revés c: osea que si esta en este fic tan distorsionado es por 2 cosas:

1- ¬¬ se me dio la gana xDDDDDDDDD ok no .-. bueno en parte seeeee

2- Es por el fic, distorsionarla para que la historia quede distinta y no como se conoce :B y sea mas entretenida

Bien xD dejando esto claro porque no quiero algún sabelotodo diciéndome "oyes la historia de re no es así :genius:" ¬¬ que no es necesario e.e me cagan lo sabionditos así... eeeeen fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin espero les haya gustado y esperen el capi 3 xD y dejen review :c que dejar uno no cuesta nada :3

Catch you later


End file.
